Esperanza
by FY lml
Summary: Drabble para el Reto de "Por los que leemos fanfics de Dragon ball". Desde aquel fatídico día en que los androides hicieron su aparición, el mundo tal y como lo conocían los terrícolas cambio para siempre. Mirai Gohan en los últimos momentos de su vida piensa en los cambios que sufrió su vida desde el famoso 12 de Mayo.


**Esperanza**

Siento como la lluvia cae sobre mi cuerpo, tal vez esta sea la última vez que presencie un hecho como este. Estoy consciente que mi vida no se extenderá por más de unos cuantos minutos, no me puedo mover ni tengo a donde ir, por fin todo ha acabado. Aunque a mi parecer se terminó hace ya mucho tiempo, sé muy bien cuando y donde fue que todo termino, jamás podría olvidar algo tan trascendental como aquello, ese día dejé de ser un niño y me convertí en hombre, no porque quisiera sino porque me vi forzado a hacerlo. Cuando todo ocurrió yo tenía muchas esperanzas y sueños, después de todo, el mundo estaba lleno de posibilidades, en cambio ahora ya no hay nada, desde hace años que ya no hay nada de nada, solo muerte y destrucción.

El 12 de Mayo a las 10 am en una pequeña isla que esta a nueve kilómetros de la capital del sur. Desde ese año, desde ese mes y desde ese día experimenté lo que verdaderamente era el infierno. Lo que vi ese día está en mi mente tan claro como si estuviese pasando en estos momentos. Ese día me encontré cara a cara con la muerte de millones de inocentes, todo desapareció tan rápido; el primero en irse fue mi padre, una enfermedad misteriosa lo consumió en un par de semanas; luego fueron los demás, si bien había experimentado momentos dolorosos en mi vida no estaba preparado para vivir algo como eso.

El mundo literalmente se tiño de sangre, la mitad de la población mundial desapareció, tal y como yo estoy a punto de desaparecer. No puedo evitar sentir pena, mi vida no fue como creía que seria, nunca pude realizar mis sueños, no me convertí en un investigador como mi madre quería, no tuve opciones. Luché con todas mis fuerzas, pero ya no puedo seguir haciéndolo, ya no tengo fuerzas, ya no me queda nada. Al menos me voy conforme, se que la muerte es mucho mejor que continuar en esta agonía, lo único que me mantuvo con vida todos estos años fue la esperanza. Porque si, yo aun tengo esperanzas, y mis esperanzas no son abstractas, no. Mis esperanzas son concretas, ellas tienen un nombre y un cuerpo, mis esperanzas se llaman Trunks.

El nacimiento de ese chico es un milagro, cada vez que lo miro veo en el las fuerzas y sueños que yo no tengo. Él no se da cuenta, pero sobre él descansa una tarea muy importante, una tarea que alguna vez perteneció a mi padre y que desde ahora le pertenece. El destino de la Tierra está en sus manos, eso lo supe desde la primera vez que vi sus ojos. Él es el indicado para hacerlo y yo fui el encargado de prepararlo para ello. Que lastima que ya no podre seguir con mi tarea, aun le falta, aun no está listo, es demasiado pequeño para entender la responsabilidad que le fue dada.

Me hubiera gustado enseñarle más cosas, para Trunks morir no es una opción. Si ese chico muere la esperanza y muere a la vez nuestra historia. Él es el representante de mi padre, es soñador como él, también es fuerte de carácter y enérgico como lo fue su padre, Vegeta. Y por sobre todo, él es un guerrero z y por ello tiene un poco de todos nosotros.

Me voy Trunks, pero ten por seguro que desde donde esté trataré de guiarte.

En ti están puestas las esperanzas de todos…

 **N/A**

Hola a todos

Gracias por leer este escrito, cuando vi la publicación de la pagina "Por los que leemos fanfics de Dragon Ball", me pareció muy interesante, tenía muchas ganas de escribir sobre este tema. Bueno, no tengo mucho que decir al respecto. La línea temporal de Mirai Trunks para mi es muy intensa y emocional. Retratar todo ese sufrimiento, es hermoso. Porque para mí el sufrimiento es hermoso, como también lo son la pena, ira, rencor, el odio. Entre otros. No solo lo agradable tiene su lado bello sino que también lo que no lo es, todos esos sentimientos son humanos y al serlos forman parte de lo que es la vida.

Elegí a Gohan como protagonista de la historia, por una razón muy simple, el fue testigo de lo aconteció ese fatídico día. El fue un personaje clave en la formación de Mirai Trunks como guerrero, gracias a él Trunks tuvo una visión aunque fuera vaga de lo que era la raza saiyajin.

Espero que les haya gustado, comenten si les gusto y si no también háganlo. Sé que siempre digo lo mismo, pero que más da.

Saludos.


End file.
